<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Have a Lot of Weaknesses... Okay? by JellyFicsnFucks</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125353">I Have a Lot of Weaknesses... Okay?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks'>JellyFicsnFucks</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Weakness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Au - Lustverse, Break Up, Crack Fic, Dirty Jokes, Dirty Talk, Ex, General- jerks, I dunno what to put here honestly., Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Incomplete, Innuendo, Story, Strippers &amp; Strip Clubs, They are evil... so they are assholes, in a fun way. Playful rude, incoming, utmv - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:36:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125353</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFicsnFucks/pseuds/JellyFicsnFucks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmare hatches a plan to destroy one of the Lust au... but when they arrive things go horribly wrong. Night becomes ungooped and Error becomes Geno. Worse, they dont have their magic. they struggle to get back home. </p><p>Can be read independently, but the story follows the 'My weakness' series.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My Weakness [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>79</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After he had taken such a nice bath and gotten all clean, Error unsurprisingly raids the goop lord’s closet for something to wear. Sure he could just pop into his own antivoid and grab a new set of clothes… but then again, the little shit couldn't tell him what he could or couldn't do!</p><p>With an evil cackle, he pulls open the drawers- disappointed by the black clean wardrobe.</p><p>Was this what Nighty usually wore? He really couldn't tell. There sure were lots of moons here. Tacky. Purple. Lame. He thought the evil lord wore something… a bit more sinister? He pulls out a pair of Nights underwear and laughs at the sight of stripes.</p><p>Nights room is neat as fuck too. Error creeps about the place, wet towel still hanging to his bones- he doesn't care about leaving some puddles on the carpet. Goopy probably does the same thing anyway. Error bounces down on the bed and flops down. Eh… comfy. Maybe he should steal a bed like this for his own home. But it also seemed excessive to have one piece of furniture just for sleep. Sleeping on the floor was practical…</p><p>Then again…</p><p>His bones did feel cradled and warm. He might drift off to sleep right now… if it weren’t for the sound of Nights portals opening downstairs. The unmistakable sound of a rip through space and time was a thunderous rumble that quaked the castle.</p><p>Error sighed and got up. Reluctantly.</p><p>He got dressed quickly and boredly left Nights room. He was more curious about this new member the guy brought back What chaos was this newest fool going to do?</p><p>Error cracks his neck and begins his descent from the large stair banister running through the center of the castle. It seems the rumble throughout the castle alerted other members of the dumbass Sanses, and Error steels himself as he prepares to meet with these losers again.</p><p>He spots Killer here. Awkward seeing him again after their last meetup. Error had just begun a killing binge to find it was already in the middle of a genocide. What was the protocol for that kind of thing? Do Au’s get a sort of dibs? As a resident of that world, maybe they're a bit entitled to their own world's destruction. Error really didn’t feel like flipping a coin for it. He retreated and decided to hang with Berry that day.</p><p>Killer stands straight and pays respect to the destroyer when they cross paths in the hall. The guy was loyal, he’d give him that. He turned his back on the henchman. It's not like he had to worry about being attacked from behind. No one would dare fight him anyway.</p><p>“Follow.” Error tells him. Night was sure to hold a meeting anyway, they’d all be headed towards the same destination.</p><p>Horror was here also. The broken skulled jack o'lantern waves at him with a creepy smile, his best attempt at being friendly. Error hated him less, but the jerk ate his chocolate last time he left it here. The others sometimes called him Axe, but Error really couldn't be bothered with nicknames. Horror came from HorrorTale, easy.</p><p>He wished the rest of them would adopt his easy naming. The more creative they got with their stupid names the more he felt like destroying them all.</p><p>Speaking of idiots with stupid names… he wondered where Nighty went off too. The aura of his magic wasn’t on the left wing of the castle like usual. It seemed to be making circles.</p><p>What? Was the asshole giving some tour? Here is the evil kitchen? The minifridge of doom? The microwave of destruction!? Walk too far down the hall and you’ll see the dreaded kitty litter of suffocation!? Pfft.</p><p>He rounded down the stairs and followed the stench of depression until he saw the overlord in the halls. Finally. He sure was taking his sweet time walking to their usual meeting room. Just like he thought, Night is idly chatting away, showing off the castle to a dark robed companion.</p><p>That little shit in the black cape must be the new recruit.</p><p>Short.</p><p>He must be another Sans. Good. The day they actually find an evil Papyrus to join them will be strange. Error didn’t like the thought of not being the tallest anymore. But as he got closer he tensed just a bit, noticing the new member was… coming closer and closer to his height. He hated this piece of shit already.</p><p>Error thought about giving this new Sans a little spook since he was going to stay for a while. But when the black robe turns around, Error freezes on the spot.</p><p>It's Reaper.</p><p>Error might as well have bluescreened the moment he spotted the god. His vision filled with copies of his name. Error. Black bars and white dashes appeared in his peripheral until his vision went glossy with the static. He tried not to let it show… but the glitches were coming one after another. And the only thing on his mind was Reaper. Fuck Reaper was here. Why was Reaper here? Error tried to calm himself… but he could see the little circle of death processing Reapers appearance. Stuck in an endless loop.He heard the voices of his comrades beside him.</p><p>“Oh shit. If Error glitched, this guy is bad news!”</p><p>“Keep him safe until he boots back up.”</p><p>Then the voices faded as his vision went to black. His mind faded into emptiness and time itself seems to have stopped for him. His senses were cut off from the outside world… his mind was frozen . As he rebooted.</p><p>….</p><p>….</p><p>...</p><p>98%… Error feels foggy. Like waking up, exhausted. 99%.. He can’t move. Not even to open his eyes. It's like sleep paralysis choking him. His ribs ache to breathe. Even if it's unecessary. 100%… Thank fuck.</p><p>...</p><p>When he comes back online he finds he’s been moved, much to his dissatisfaction.</p><p>He hated when the other Sanses took advantage of his reboot. It wasn’t often he had them in front of others, so the pranksters would abuse every opportunity. Especially when they knew Error couldn’t kill ‘em. It was one of the reasons he hated coming here. One time he was wearing an apron and holding a broom like some maid. Another time he woke up to find Cross drawing on his face.</p><p>This time... it didn’t seem like anyone was withholding snickers. And he was simply sat at his place at their evil schemes table. Nightmare took the head chair, Error was by his right hand side of course… and … Reaper was on his left. … slumped forward with his hands holding up his head.</p><p>Error stared blankly across the table at the god. Unsure if he might glitch up again. He certainly felt glitches crawling up his skin at the sight of him.</p><p>The other team members were sat wherever the fuck they wanted. Dust had his chair pulled out for his invisible friend… Cross had spun a chair backwards so he could sit on it like a thug. Killer was mid- carving his name into the wooden table. Horror had tipped one all the way back and put his filthy mud and blood soaked boots on the table. No one would scold him anyway.</p><p>They all seem quiet enough. Calm. But he can tell there is some tension in the air with the new member sitting so close to the captain. Error can see the hatred seethe towards the newcomer… and Night seems to be enjoying the feast with a belated smirk. He’s drumming his fingers happily from his high chair, watching his minions discomfort with glee as his silence plagues them.</p><p>Upon realizing he’s out of his reboot. Night speaks up. “Back?”</p><p>“Yeah…” Error clears his throat.</p><p>“Good, we haven’t started without you.” Nightmare’s genuine smile returns for the destroyer of worlds. But his sentiment is cut short when Killer yells across the room.</p><p>“Fuck Glitchy we been waiting over an hour!!!”</p><p>Error grimaces at that. It must have been a new record. To be that vulnerable for so long…</p><p>“Did they fucking draw on my face again?”</p><p>“No.” Nightmare laughs. “And I was the one who moved you. So dont get in a panic attack about that either. I didn't use my hands glitchy.” He holds up his innocent and not so innocent tentacles in defence. Error shutters.</p><p>“Okay, so… why is <em>he</em> here?” Error scowls at the death god across from him. The reaper perks up with a raised brow and weird smile.</p><p>“Oh? Have we met, cutie?” Reaper winks.</p><p>Error grumbled in his throat. He really didn't want to answer that question. He looks back at Nightmare. “Why is he here?” He asks again, grimacing.</p><p>“I’ll make the announcement.” Nightmare stretches. He stands from his chair and calls the idiots together. “Hey! Sit down and shut up!” He yells. “This is Reaper. … He’s the god of death. Meaning he cleans up after the messes we make. So since it works out for his work, he’s going to be following us for a bit. Ground rules. No one. ABSOLUTELY NO ONE - touches him. Got it? This guy can literally control death so unless you want an early grave, leave our guest alone. And he'll leave you alone. "</p><p>Error, without nudging his head, glances over at the Dark Sanses to see what they might do. He’d never really been here when they took in new members. He was sort of a legendary member just by the fact he was doing this longer than them. Accepted by all the assholes that admired and feared him. Now they have to look at this new guy and accept a God into their circle.</p><p>With Nightmare, being an ex-god was fine. Everyone knew about the fall of HavenTale and how this castle came to be his. He was corrupted and heck- the one that brought them all together. Plus, who was going to fight the intimidating slimeball? Reaper on the other hand, with his polished bones and casual comic smile, looked nothing like the hardened badasses around the table.</p><p>In seconds it already causes an outcry.</p><p>Cross growls in his throat, with one fell swoop he drops his massive cleaver on the table -pointing it at Reaper. His eyes flash red. "So this guy can kill anyone with a touch and we haven't heard about him? How do we know this glossy fuck aint a spy!?"</p><p>There's a grating sound that fills the air as he wedges the blade out from the cracks of the table and sinks it over his shoulder with ease. "I don't want him staying with us without knowing what he's up too. And we’re not convinced this smiley bastard’s been in a real fight. I say we test him."</p><p>Reaper lets out a short chuckle, like the old days when he used to laugh. "You want to challenge me?" Reaper laughs at the absurdity of it. "You might as well challenge the wind pal. I ain't fighting back."</p><p>"Good! Then you won't mind if I cut your head off!" He leaps on the table and runs down the aisle, hefting his sword up into a full arc to bring over Reaper's neck. The god slumps back in his chair and casually avoids the beheading.</p><p>"You wouldn't have needed to dodge if you were invulnerable!" Cross has a maniacal smile on their face. Chara must have joined, because only that sick human could make his jawline twist like that. Picking up their massive weapon, they try again to take the god’s head. A slash in front of them strikes through an empty chair and cuts deep into the floor boards.</p><p>Reaper teleports just a yard away from him, holding his hands up in front of him to show he’s empty handed. “Easy there pal, you might hurt yourself.”</p><p>Cross begins to get serious, summoning knives to throw for long range combat. When Reaper teleports after dodging, Cross would immediately go in for a close range strike. Pincering the Sans in. Reaper avoids with a shrug and a ghastly trail of smoke tapering off his robe.</p><p>They play this game of cat and mouse. Cross and Chara are eager to see some blood and on the attack. Reaper, however, easily teleports just out of Cross’s reach.</p><p>Nightmare rolls his eyes. He hates the fact there are a few more holes in the floor. And the table… and the walls. But as long as the brats kept out of his study he could care less. The other Dark Sanses for the most part seemed entertained by the battle… in the same way an adult is entertained by what a toddler might do.</p><p>Reaper can’t dodge forever and Cross has stamina for two.</p><p>But no matter who wins this battle it's always going to end the same way. No one wins against Death.</p><p>Error stands up with a grunt. Pushing up from the table like an old man. He can take his time, because he and everyone else knows Cross isn’t serious fighting.</p><p>He’d seen the fusion battle before, when he’d been all goodie and annoying. Even as a creator he was still vermin. An art thief. He had the ability to manipulate code. If he wanted to, he could create and destroy code however he wanted, but instead Cross stole pieces from different worlds for his own gross fan made project. Error hadn’t seen the world he was building, but he’d heard it was some silly fantasy of wanting to reconstruct a home au.</p><p><br/>
Though Cross’s ability to manipulate code was far inferior to Errors, Cross should have seen Reapers infinite lifespan. It is a numerical value that continuously climbs past it's three digit slot and the text overflows into the rest of his code. Just staring at it hurts Error's eyes. He can't stare at the nines for too long before it all starts to bleed together into static.</p><p>As time goes on, it seems as though Error might just be overestimating his competence. Maybe the other hacker can’t read code as well. Or had to focus on it. Whatever the case… Cross is clearly not getting the point. Even if his attacks did land, they would do nothing. So Error steps in the way of their battle.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The author falls apart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The author realized no one reads sfw fics and instead of expending precious energy on researching fight scenes decided to write a lazy excuse. Thank you .  ( -w-)</p><p>------------ There is a big fight. Boom. Explosions~! Low budget! Royalty free sound effects! So wow. So cool! Cross almost gets himself killed in a fight against Reaper. They throw some shit. Reaper dodges. But eventually by coming at him with close and long range attacks- Cross ‘wins’. By using a reverse uno card and is like - NO U!!  And hes somehow behind Reaper in battle because he’s got some Bleach flash step =w= what was it called? I havent seen bleach in years. OMg i fail. Is this fun for everyone? Life is stress. Error is frankly tired of the fight. Somehow it ends up with Error stepping in the way of their battle. Maybe he separates the two, or stops Cross’s attack from landing by teleporting between them, somehow touching Reaper-----? I unno why should I care? It's plot bunnies. And then reapers all like~ </p><p>“You… you can touch me!” Reaper lights up with surprise and then glee. It had been so long since he'd  met another immortal. Nightmare was a god, but literally everyone else in the room were nothing but glorified sanses.  Reaper lit up with enthusiasm. " What God are you! Gosh I haven't met another immortal in such a long time. What are you doing here in the mortal scape???"</p><p>All eyes shifted to Error. They’d all known he was hiding some backstory, but to ask would-be more than impolite. it would-be a death sentence. The destroyer didn't talk about much like that. </p><p>“God of shut the fuck up.” Error grimaces.  He snags his hand out of reapers and sulks back to his chair. “What are the star sanses up too?” He gulps trying to change the subject quickly.</p><p>Yadda yadda. Business continues as usual… no one asks.. But it's in everyone's mind…. AND THAT, my lovelies, is the plot up to this chapter.  (=w=) pfft like who wants to read 2k of that.  Ha… who wants to spend another month on that  block. Amirite. Hahahahaha…. (cry)</p><p>Will I make this a full chapter one day? Ehh? I unno. I dont even know what I’m making for dinner :9 …. Why you still here. Go to the next chapter. I actually put effort. </p><p>Xxx<br/>If i ever update it will be below this line lol.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Gang Goes to LustVerse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare grimaced at the newest bit of information he discovered. He spat at Error. “Gather everyone.” He crumbled the piece of paper in his hand. “I have an announcement.”</p><p>Error grinned, very uncharacteristically. It was rare that the octopus was this angry about an Au. He could just tell by the venom in Night's voice that this one was beyond causing despair. It was something ripe for total destruction and Error couldn't wait. He happily closed his book and skeeted out to the hall.</p><p>“Hoi~ ya fucking waste of spaces~ Get dressed!”</p><p>Night joined him outside as they made their way to the main dining hall. They talked about their evil plans while around the large table. Night took the seat at the head of the table and Error was always his right hand side. But today Night was too pissed off to sit. He growled in his throat waiting for their group of degenerates to assemble. It got Error wondering….</p><p>“What news did you get? I haven't seen you this riled up in a long time.”</p><p>Night glared at him with his one good eye. It would have been enough to scare anyone else into silence, but Error was the type of guy to laugh. (Not that he could see the death threat with his shitty vision anyway). “I’ve just received word from one of our spies that the Star Sanses got a new member. A Sans by the name of Lust.”</p><p>“... that rings a bell…” Error strokes his chin. Maybe Blue warned him about a new member… but he hadn’t been paying much attention. It might have been during a commercial break of Undernovela. “So what?” He wonders outloud. “They recruit as much as we do.”</p><p>Nightmares tentacles squeeze reflexively at the table, about to chuck it if not for his own self restraint. “Apparently he comes from an AU dripping in sin. It's just a bunch of copies fucking themselves all the time. A bunch of freaks!”</p><p>“Hm? That’s not a big deal. I’ve accidentally walked in on tons of monsters doing it while I break into their house.”</p><p>“-IN THE STREETS!” Nightmare screeched. “LIKE IT'S A FUCKING FESTIVAL. AND NOT JuST COUPLES!!! IT'S SANS fUCkING ToRIELs, ASGorES and MEttaTONS, WhimSUMS And ALPHys! They JUST DO IT WIth ANyONE AND EveRYONE!”</p><p>“Gross.” Error pales.</p><p>“... luckily you, you've been spared from the photos.”</p><p>“There were photos?!”</p><p>“My spy was very thorough…” Nightmare quivered. His tendrils shakeing. “Lets fucking erase their code Error. I don't need a shred left behind to feed off of. Their death will be enough for me.”</p><p>“... heh. Sure thing.” Error stretched. “Been a while since I went all out. Do’ya expect the Stars to be there?”</p><p>“...They’ll likely try to protect their newest member. Lets make sure they don’t get the chance. As soon as we arrive… lets just burn it all.”</p><p>Error smirked. “Sounds good.”</p><p>It only took a few more minutes for their evil team to assemble. Cross and Killer came first. Somehow their ghostly friends were in the middle of a fight and the two were trying to pantomime pulling them down. Night grimaced at their foolery. The invisible Papyrus and Chara were something they couldn't see but still somehow real to three of the evil Sans. The third being their newest member, a Sans without a name but somehow affectionately called Insane by his crew. A temporary insult. His straight jacket, though unbuckled, was part of his normal attire now, and Horror had to pull him by the long sleeve to drag him into the hall where they gathered.</p><p>Killer, Horror, Insane, Cross, Nightmare, Error… they were ready for a complete war with Lustverse now.</p><p>“I’m coming too~” Reaper hummed cheerfully, ‘running’ down the stairs in a ghostly float. “Don’t leave me behind!” Error groaned, shoulders deflating as the god approached them. “Im part of the team too! I’m going whether you like it or not mr grumpy!”</p><p>Error made a side-eyed look over at Nightmare. “...Does he have too?”</p><p>Night nodded. “To make sure this Au stays dead… he’s a vital part. He’ll send the souls over as soon as we kill them. The Star Sanses will have nothing left to save.”</p><p>Error rolled his eyes. “Ugh … fine.” And then he sends a predatory warning to the god in the form of a fenced off wall. His stings erupt from the floor as the bars that seperate them. “But dont touch me freak.”</p><p>“Heh… But we *are* going to Lust Verse.” Reaper hums. “I don't know why you're so against having me here… and I don't remember meeting you before, so lets get well acquainted while we’re there” He grins happily. “After all… You and Nighty are the only ones I can share in Lust Verse.”</p><p>Error takes a step back, repulsed. So does Night. They share a glance and turn around quickly to whisper to each other. “I can kill him right?” “No please we need him.” “This fucking creep is creeping me out.” “He’s a freak.. But he can’t kill us… and we cant kill him… so it's even. Just shush.”</p><p>They turn back around from their mini conference. “You can come Reaper. But you better make yourself useful.”</p><p>Reaper raises a bone eyebrow. “Ooh? I didn’t expect ya to give in so quick. I’ll do my best senpais~”</p><p>“I hate him.” Error grinds his teeth.</p><p>“Shut up.” Nightmare huffs. “You can kick his ass after the mission.” He shoots a spiral of black tar at the wall. It drips down eerily and creates a small opening into a different universe.</p><p>The image of the other side is very watery. It looks like staring into a dirty bucket of water. But from here, the gang can make out the treeline that borders Snowdin forest. They would be entering under the cover of artificial night. The snowstorm would help hide their tracks.</p><p>“All right, pile in.” Nightmare grits his teeth. “ I don't need survivors. Just kill everyone in sight.” He huffs. “Now go~!” He announces with a wide sweep of his arm...</p><p>...and watches as Killer and Cross compete to enter the door first. The idiots get stuck.</p><p>Night grips the side of his head. Feeling a headache coming on.</p><p>“Cross! Go East towards the Waterfall. Killer~ West to the Ruins! Don't get in each other's way!” He shoots another splotch of magic which makes the door open wider and they both fall through with the loudest thud into a snow poff.</p><p>Horror swings his axe over his shoulder. “I’ll head to Hotland then.” His teeth glint, “Hunting Undyne is always a pleasure.”</p><p>“Sure, fine. Whatever. Just go.” Error waved him away. “Take the doll with you.”</p><p>“Insanity?” Horror looks back at the quiet Sans sat on the floor. Staring at the ceiling for so long in quiet, one might think he was lifeless. That is, until he sneezes and blue mucus flies over his white straight jacket. He sniffles at the ectoplasmic booger hanging from his nasal cavity, then a tongue parts through his teeth. “No.” Horror pales. “I’m not playing babysitter again!”</p><p>Error threw one of his strings around the newcomer like a lasso and pulled him into their conversation. He handed the string to Horror so he could have a leash for this one. “Once he sees some blood he’ll go on a rampage all on his own.” Error assures him. He’d seen it first hand, and that's why he allowed this abomination to come join them.</p><p>To be honest, Error was quite fond of this unnamed Sans. He reminded him of his younger self. After a lifetime in isolation and tortuous experiments, his mind started to decay. But it wasn’t gone. The doll had been more active here than when Error found him in his own lifeless Au. It was a slower reboot than his own, but still progress. “Just make sure he gets a sight of your first kill.”</p><p>Horror rolled his single red eye. “Fine! But if he gets into trouble, i aint helpin!” He tugs along the new recruit and jumps down into the portal too.</p><p>After they are gone, the only ones left are Nightmare Error and Reaper. The three look at each other with an annoyed stare. They had their own babysitting to do. The not-quite evil Reaper was as much of an ally as an enemy. Only here because of work. His own moralities were a mystery. So they had to keep an eye on him.</p><p>Error jumps down into the portal, Night follows, and Reaper comes down before the gate closes behind him. He laughs a bit as the portal closes behind him.</p><p>“Ya sure you want to do that?” He points at the space where the portal used to be. “Heh, I guess I underestimated you two~ you’re really excited for this aren't you.”</p><p>“More than anything.” Nightmare grimaces. “I can't wait to smash these dirty rejects.”</p><p>Reaper whistles. “Alright. So he’s got some dinner plans. How bout you Glitchy? Want to hang out with me tonight?”</p><p>“... Just stay quiet and do what I say.”</p><p>“Heh. That’s super attractive.” Reaper laughs. He pulls his robe over his head and clenches his chest. “Aaaa so cold. I didn’t expect that.” He crosses his arms over his ribs. And shivers.</p><p>Nightmare and Error turn and stare at him with a baffled look. Under his robe he’s completely bare boned. Night wishes he had another eye so he could claw it out. “What are you doinG?~”</p><p>“Hmm? “ Reaper touches a finger to his lips. “I mean… when in Lustverse, am I right? I’m not really affected by the air here but I’m more than willing to be your partners~”</p><p>Night grimaces. He can’t even withhold his anger right now. “Okay. Tie him to a tree. We’ll recover this freak later.”</p><p>“With pleasure.” Error spat. He waved his hands out and pulled on his strings to come and tie Reaper up. … but nothing happened.</p><p>He stared at his hand. A fluke? He tried again, collecting the sap from his tear ducts to throw strings across the god. .. .again another failure.</p><p>At this point Nightmare is concerned. He comes over by Errors side- invading his personal space. “What the hell dude? You can’t use your glitches?”</p><p>“... I … I don't know?” Error gulped. He tried again. This time trying to rip the code apart from Reaper. But nothing happens. “My powers aren't working??”</p><p>                               “- Hey I saw that.”<br/>“What do you mean they’re not working?”<br/>                               “Dont ignore me.”</p><p>“I don't know Nighty,” Error threw his arms out again. “It's like… my magic isn't working!” He rubbed at his eyes. Feeling tears forming. His vision was getting blurrier and as he blinked away static he could… almost see. Like… The cloud of code was starting to erase from his sight. He cast fresh eyes on Nightmare and his mouth fell open. “...I can see you.”</p><p>Nightmare raised a brow in question. “Code?”</p><p>“No ~ no I can see-” Error reaches out and touches Nights cloak. The normal glitches that would occur upon contact were tiny and fading to almost transparent. Nightmare and Error both back up, shocked by the lack of electricity.</p><p>“...You have a magic sickness.” Nightmare gaped. “We have to get you back to HavenTale.” He throws a portal open back at the woods - purposefully meaning to hit Reaper- but again nothing happens. He stares at his hands.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh shit...”</p><p>                   “Why are you both aiming at me!? I'm not a training dummy!”<br/>“You cant use your magic either?!” Error seethes, terrified of this. “Wha-... what did your report say?! Didn’t your spy leave any clues about this world?!”</p><p>“I ripped up the report when I saw the pictures!” Nightmare cried. He wiped his face. It wasn't like him to cry over simple things like this. What was happening to him? These tears didn’t feel like his own. He cries and keeps crying, trying to wipe the tears away with his sleeve as big black globs drop down and make black puddles in Snowdins white snow.</p><p>“Night!! Night~!!” Error nearly yelps. “You’re! … you’re! Goop~ it's um~ Woah..” He takes a wide step back as Nightmare continues to melt, leaving behind white bones and a crummy frail skeleton in its wake. The tiny thing wasn't intimidating at all. He looked like Dream. Well of course he did. The two were twins, but Error wasn't sure what to expect the other half of him to look like.</p><p>“Wow… your some shiny freak huh?” Error poked at his forehead. “Short too!” It surprised him. This new sensation of touch wasn't burning or scalding. And …</p><p>The edges of Error's fingers turned white. Flaking like the glitches that surrounded him. Bit by bit it chipped away at his corrupted self. Error froze, fighting back a yelp. No. no. no. anything but this. If Nightmare went back to his weak old self… Error definitely didn't want to be his!</p><p>He didn't want to be in pain, he-<br/>He didn't want that life again!</p><p>The glitches start ebbing away at the armor he’s made of his bones and restores everything to the way it used to be. … pre corruption.</p><p>Error stares at Nightmare. Nightmare stares at Error.</p><p>They hardly recognize each other. And all of a sudden a wolf whistle tears through the forest from their right, where Reaper is clapping down their dramatic change.</p><p>“ Beautiful. Wow.” He applauds them. “I knew you looked familiar but this...wow.“ He looks at Error with a grin. “Holy Hell I missed you Geno!” He leaps in to give him a big hug. Which Error almost jumps from. It doesn't hurt and that surprises him. But… despite the lack of glitches, the wound on his chest opens up and blood starts springing forth like a damn that's been waiting to burst.</p><p>Now it's Nightmares to take a step back, away from the pool of blood. Though Reaper doesn't mind. He’s really content holding Geno in his arms again. Reaper has got tears in his eyes too… but it's not from any transformation. It’s genuine. Real. He whispers wet sorrowful apologies in Error's ear. But Error doesn't listen. He ignores him and gapingly looks back at Nightmare.</p><p>They’re stuck slack jawed pointing at the others new appearance.</p><p>“What the hell !!~”<br/>“What the hell~ “</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nightmare rubs up his own arms. Then his chest, then his face. “... I’m not. … I’m not cursed!” He sounds almost cheerful and Error pales at the hidden intonations of that excitement. In that one moment, it sounded like Nightmare planned on going back to his brother. Like their grudge had been so easily mended just because he wasn’t a ball of slime anymore.</p><p>Error shakes his head, warning him. “This is temporary. It has to be temporary!” Error tries to push Reaper off of him, but the guy has a tight hold, still sobbing. “Night! Just get us home now! Open a portal!” </p><p>Night nods his head. “R-right!” He stands still and faces a direction like he always does… only this time he has no tentacles to his work for him. Realizing this he sags his shoulders and throws out his hands to try to make spark of magic. Nothing. “Oh um.. When I was a god I used to do this~!” He thinks back while patting off his clothes to brush off some invisible dust. He takes in a deep breath and tries again to summon something. A portal? A bone? An attack!?</p><p>It's all failure. And Error doesn't bother again with his own magic. Not when he's like this. If Nightmare, a literal god, can't do anything. Error definitely won't be able to do much when he’s a half dead Sans. </p><p>But Reaper!~ “Reaper doesn't seem to be changing!” Error exclaims. He pushes the snotty nosed death god off of him and shakes him by the shoulders. “You useless fucking bag of bones~open a portal right now so we can leave!” </p><p>Reaper sniffs, but snot rolls down his nose again. “Geno… I finally have you back… what are you saying?” </p><p>“OPEN A GATE!” Nightmare and Error yell in unison. It might have been loud enough to wake the whole damn underground but they didn’t care right now, this was a tactical retreat and - “oh!”  Error lets go of Reaper and squeezes his middle. “I feel weird…” </p><p>Nightmare quickly looks around the forest, glad they haven't been spotted. “It's probably that huge injury you have, quick, take off your shirt. I’ll try to do some first aid.” </p><p>“Without magic?” Error grimaces. Holding his middle even tighter. “Fuck.. fine. Give it a try.” He pulls his shirt up a little…. But underneath his clothes is his summoned firm and full ecto body. Errors face immediately brightens. He pulls his shirt up even more.  “What the hell? I’m not doing this.” </p><p>Nightmare rolls his shoulders. “Well at least we know where your magic went...” He slumps forward, pressing a hand to Errors chest. The gash on his ribs extrudes through the exto flesh. Like it was cut with a knife it goes deep into his magic. Nightmare stares at it confused. “Hey Error? Were you a… Sans once?” </p><p>Error bites his scarf. There's a scarf now. His clothes were changing. “Of course I’m a Sans!!” he muffles his teeth against the fabric. “We’re -al fuffing snnS!” That last note out his throat was pinched in a way that made Error sing. His face was a little brighter for it. </p><p>“I know we’re all copies of a Sans… but this gash... “ Nightmare takes a deep breath in, trying to absorb the pain and negativity surrounding the gash. He feels the power flowing into him, so at least he knows he still has that ability. “We should wrap something tight around it.” Night suggests and pulls his cloak off, wanting to use it as a temporary binding.</p><p>But Error shakes his head. In one sweep he lets go of the scarf and pulls his shirt down. “You don’t need to do that. It's going to keep bleeding…  but it doesn't hurt anymore.” He assures Night. </p><p>Reaper kneels down on the floor with them. “Heh. So… shall I explain what happens here in Lust verse?”  Nightmare and Error growl at this pervert. All he’s wanted to do since he joined their group was touch them both. Since he found out he can do so without killing them it's been this pervert's favorite pastime to poke them whenever he can. Wthout their magic the most the two destroyers can do right now is aim a punch at his stupid grin. </p><p>Reaper falls back in the snow. Both his hands rush up to grip his face, rather than covering his naked bones. The idiot had no sense of decency. </p><p>Nightmare makes a move to stand. “The others might still have their magic. We … we.” He looks at Error's new form and then his own. “It looks like we both have a deep history… but the others shouldn't have reverted back to any original form.” </p><p>“Cross.” Error points out. </p><p>“Okay… so we won't go to … shit. I sent him to Waterfall.” </p><p>“That goody two shoes will block our way!” Error grips his head. “Wait no.” He feels around his head again. Dispelling the glitches for a moment to feel around his half melted skull. “I’m still like this… but … I have my memories. I didn’t go back.” Error says confidently. “Even if Cross got all good again.. He should still remember us!” </p><p>“Us!?” Nightmare makes a gigantic movement with his hands, mimicking a windmill. “What kind of minions will follow US!? Look at yourself! You’re… half dead! And me! Im! Im !!! I’m fucking short!” </p><p>“You were always short.” Error points out, quickly receiving a punch to his face as well. While he holds the bridge of his nose before more blood leaks out, Nightmare turns around and wildly paces in the snow. Melting it with his frenzied back and forth trodding. </p><p>“We have to go back! But shit… we can’t get the others to help! Meanwhile the Stars Sanses Assholes might be on their way any minute! And we can’t be caught dead looking like this. … We don't have our magic.! Fuck! We’re going to be dead weight in a real battle! And we’re trapped here !!!” </p><p>Reaper recovers a bit, gaining enough sense from their apparent panic to pull his robe back on. “... You guys… really didn’t know what to expect coming here?” He asks. He’s almost shocked.</p><p>The double entronda in their words earlier assured him that they were looking for a good time. Lustverse was a bad place to stop if you weren't a willing partner. “Listen… the core in this world sucks up magic like a sponge. It just doesn't allow it. The only way your going to get your magic back is to generate it like the rest of its citizens.” </p><p>Error and Nightmare suddenly give him their attention. “You mean there's a way?-” “-to make magic?!” </p><p>Reaper rubs the back of his neck. “Um yeah… it's uh… “ He really didn’t know how to break the news to these two who were clearly not in the mood for this. If he said ‘sex’ out right they might just punch him again, or think he was lieing. “... umm… shared?” That was a pretty safe word to use.  “Shared between monsters… through um… liquids.” </p><p>Nightmare suddenly makes a face like a lightbulb went off in his head. Reaper sighs. At least he got through to one of them- </p><p>“Like my slime! … It's transmitted through liquid hate!” </p><p>- guess not. </p><p>Reaper pinched the brow of his nasal cavity. “No… not liquid hate.” </p><p>“Blood?!” Says Error, gushing out a gallon as he stands to his feet. </p><p>Reaper sags again. “No… not blood.” </p><p>He looks up at Error with a hopeful twitch in his eyes. “... Geno. It's… um… it's what we used to do.” </p><p>Error pales. Not because he understands, but because that name sends tremors through his body. </p><p>Night misreads the look. He quickly looks back and forth between the death god and the destroyer of worlds with an apparent mysterious background. “What? What did you guys do together?!?” He’s curious and terrified to imagine what these two powerful foes could do. Error’s distaste for the reaper was always made apparent… but the new name was an interesting new detail. “Error. Error? Your name is Geno?” </p><p>Error swats at him, “No! Im Error! No one else!” He says with a shout. “And I don't know what this guys talking about at all!” There's no need to hold back while his secret is on the open. He points an accusing finger at the death god. “All you ever did was promise me a reset! You said you would bring back Pap! But you didnt! You said to wait for you! But you never came back!” </p><p>Reaper holds out his hands in defence. “You werent there when I got back!” He stands up now so that all three of them are pointing fingers at one another in this accusatory triangle. A mexican standoff of blame. “I asked around for you Geno! I looked everywhere! But the only answer Ink ever told me was that well...you killed him. A new creation named Error was destroying Au’s left and right and Geno was just one of the victims! I didn’t hate you for it! I didn’t know you were Error. It was just … another death. I had to give up.” </p><p>“...” Error shook his head. “It was so easy for you. You just popped in and out whenever you wanted! But I couldn't leave !!! I was trapped there! I was trapped and waiting for you for 200 years!” </p><p>“... I was busy~” Reaper cleared his throat. “Some genocidal maniac was destroying half the universe if you didn’t notice~” </p><p>“That was me!!!! 200 years later! How bad is your sense of time!?” </p><p>“I’ve been around for a few dozen centuries! Time kinda blurs together!” </p><p>Error’s eyelights slanted dangerously at him. Even with this pre-corruption form obscuring half his sight he still could send reaper a death glare. Meanwhile, Nightmare was between the two, his head bouncing back and forth as they yelled. Caught in the middle of the ping-pong match he was being bopped around as he looked from Error to Reaper and back to Error. When at last their yelling match was over he picked sides quickly. Coming over to Errors with a quick shuffle.</p><p>“Okay… you two have a lot to discuss later but right now we need to get back! Reaper, how do we get magic?” </p><p>“...sex, of course.” He lost all his tact, and Reaper rolled his shoulders. “Lustverse has a core that absorbs all magic to power their underground. The only way to keep your magic is to generate it through exchanging magic fluids. Thats why the residents here fuck~ I mean… all monsters need magic to stay alive.  If we stay too long it will just keep draining from us until we can’t move. It’s especially dangerous for elementals or well- us. We dont exacty have joints to be moving around. Everything from our eyelights to our bones only move because of magic.” </p><p>“How long?!” Error and Night scream in unison. </p><p>Reaper shrugs. The two were hounding him for answers… but Reaper still had some unfinished business with Geno. His heart is a flutter thinking about him being alive all this time… disguised as Error. He rethinks all his past conversations with the destroyer of worlds. Every rumor he’s heard. Every anniversary thats past… Geno was alive. But why?</p><p>It's really riding on his mind, so his lazy answer back is more of a guess than actual science. “I… don't know? Weeks? Months? Residents have to keep sleeping around to keep their magic and core running, but we should be fine. Oh.” He forgot to mention one more detail about this AU. “The atmosphere here is also strange, because of fumes from the core.” </p><p>Error holds his side at the mention of it. “Nhg… yeah. I'm starting to feel weird. Lets get the gremlins and leave this freakshow. It's time for a tacticle retreat.” </p><p>“With no magic?” Reaper hums. He shifts his sights over to Nightmare who's been quiet for a long while now. The skeleton seemed to be trembling under his own weight. His purple garments and crown were unbefitting of the slimey destroyer.  He could tell from just a glance that Night was already affected by LustVerse’s unique air. His legs were squeezed tight even though he was standing. “... How about it? Want me to relieve your heat?” Reaper offered a friendly smile towards Nightmare, who jumped and hid behind Error. </p><p>“No way creep!” But he couldn't deny his breath was getting a bit laboured. It was harder to breathe. He felt as though he just ran a mile and his gut was punched fresh out of air. “Error… he’s just lying to us. Let's raid the town… there's gotta be magic food or … potions we can drink to restore our magic. What kind of fucked up Au fucks for a living?!” He blanked on his words, maybe remembering the horrible photos of Jerry and Papyrus… a shudder of disgust travels across his spine. Maybe there was some truth in Reapers words… but to hell if he’d admit that! “There’s gotta be alternatives… how else would children live here?!” </p><p>Reaper opened his mouth, as if to answer that. But looking at the two who were in mood for the lore of this world he bit his jaw back closed before it got punched in. Silence was a type of mercy too.</p><p>Error wasn’t in any mood to listen anyhow. He pinched his chest, clawing at the blood stained gash. “It doesn't matter...No one will recognize us like this. It might be a good opportunity for recon.” He grabs Nightmares hand and pulls him behind as he makes it to the edge of the tree line. </p><p>Snowdin is quiet. </p><p>Still. The snowstorm blows harder on the main path where the trees can’t block the harsh winds. And the night keeps monsters away from the main path. They are all home and cozy, undisturbed by the cold. </p><p>Nightmare shivers. He doesn't have a heavy sweater like most Sans. And Error… no.  Geno. Thinks about offering him his scarf at the very least.</p><p>He’d give over his clothes but they were soaked at the moment, and would freeze in the cold air if it weren't for this continuous outpouring. He unwraps the red scarf, it looks brand new. Like he’d only gotten this from Paps the other day. Geno feels his soul squeeze a bit. If there were au’s like this that could restore them to their past selves… maybe there was some au that could bring back Paps.</p><p>Much like Nightmare, he felt a bit of hesitation with the new bodily form in his life. If they could just hit a reset button in their own timeline things would be very different… maybe they wouldn't be destroyers... </p><p>… But Error shakes the thought from his head. He’d rather escape the code than return back to the shackles of his old life. And only beloved Au’s got a chance at a reset. Blue’s world was like that… but Error’s?...no. Geno’s. His old life. His old world… ? It was never reset. </p><p>The creators were not fair… so even if Geno could find a reset button…  returning to a simple life again would never happen. He had to keep pressing forward. He grabs Nights hand. “Don’t you think about going back to that goody brother of yours.” He bites his jaw tight, eyelight emptying until only the hallows of his eye socket stare at Night. “He’ll never accept you. You're an abomination. It's in your code. You’ll never be good.” </p><p>“...” Night squeezes Error's hand too. In a downtrodden voice he whispers, “I know. i gave up trying to go back a long time ago.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Eating out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are a lot of lights on in Grillby’s bar. But this late at night, the dark Sans’s didn’t expect the place to be crowded. Snowdin’s streets were empty and the day was over. Monsters needed sleep didn’t they? By comparison. The rest of Snowdin looks painfully quiet and droll.</p><p>“Want to try there first?” Error asks. Nightmare nods,he holds tighter to Errors back, pulling at his sweater. “... Night? Are you… nervous?” Error looks down at him.</p><p>“N-no!” Nightmare stutters. Fuck thats cute. Why did he think that was cute just now? Night is awfully close to him. It doesn't hurt. The glitches are still swarming him. Not as bad as before, but they exist. So why doesn't this hurt? “I just… I feel weird. I dont have my magic… I want to go home.”</p><p>“ … right, right. Lets hurry.”</p><p>The two of them press along the path. Reaper hovering a lil farther behind them. A bit depressed, a bit curious.</p><p>What the two of them didn’t know was that in LustVerse, Grillby’s strip bar was at its busiest at night.</p><p>They step through the doors wide eyed and bewildered by the stage and purple and gold lights that flashed from along the ceiling down to the patrons below. The music, loud as fuck, hidden behind the sound proofed doors that kept this place steaming hot away from the cold outside.</p><p>Error and Night gulp.</p><p>The faces of so many monsters turn to them at once. Like they were new meat. Error had never experienced so many eyes on him before… but Night has. He darts behind Error, feeling vulnerable and weak for the second time in his life. He aims for the door, trying to pull Error with him but the destroyer is unbudging. So Night clings tightly to him and waits for him to make his move.</p><p>Errors mouth moves, but even though they are standing side by side the music makes it impossible to hear him. Night shudders after every stare is sent his way. A dog sniffs the air and howls and a chicken puffs up his feathers as the two- no - three walk by.</p><p>For some reason, no one is looking at Reaper. And the Death god doesn't even seem bothered by it. Night stares out at this with confused interest. Much like his own ability to absorb negativity…. Was Death just… able to walk by mortals whenever he chose? That would be an amazing ability to have. He should check more into that. If he could corrupt Reaper to permanently join them his abilities might come in handy for more than just purging the dead.</p><p>Come to think of it… he didn’t even try to open a portal. And if the reaper had an passive ability to perform his job… shouldn't he be able to travel anywhere too? …</p><p>Night’s eyes blew wide open. The fucker wouldnt be keeping his magic secret would he?!</p><p>Error apparently got them a booth somehow. They sat in the corner of the show room with a decent look at the stage. But unlike any diner he’d been too before, this booth came with a private curtain that closed all around them.</p><p>It was a bit quieter here, so Error laid out the game plan. “When the waiter comes back, order whatever you want from the menu. We’ll dine and dash out of here when we’re done.”</p><p>Night raises a limp hand. Most likely wanting his tentacle to raise for him, but without them he had no choice but use his noodle arms. “Reaper has his magic.” He looks to the death god sat beside him. And Error confusingly stares too.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>Reaper shrugs. “Well… I can travel…” he admits. Nervously he taps his fingers across the grain of wood in the table. “But uh… I can’t take anyone but the dead with me. I didn’t think it was worth mentioning.” He looks directly at Geno. “...If I could bring you with me… I wouldnt have lost you all those years ago.”</p><p>Error grinds his teeth. “That… that doesn't matter. If you can travel right now you can go! You can send for help!”</p><p>“Help?” Reaper slouches in his chair, then looks down at the red plastic and bounces up and down a little testing the elasticity. “We’re in Lust Verse…” He says like it was the end of all conversations. “ Who would help anyway? You have the whole destroyer team stuck in a place where they can’t leave… the multiverse can finally be in peace. I think any of your allies would laugh. Maybe some would try to usurp your control too. Is anyone else’s seat squeaking?”</p><p>Error and Night share a dumbfounded look. Fuck. Hes right. Hes an idiot. But he’s right.</p><p>After a small moment Night decides to scooch in on the half circle booth and allow Reaper to sit inward away from the edge. Just to make him shut up.</p><p>But he does it for his own benefit too. It's fine. He’s protected on both sides by competent capable… somewhat allies. He holds his arms against his chest, hearing his soul pound so loud he might think it was the bass for the electronic mix blasting through this place. “I have … a small… confession.” Night bites his jaw closed. He looks at Reaper than at Error. His confidence waning. “...nevermind.”</p><p>Error holds his middle, suddenly realizing that his blood has probably attracted half the mutts here. It seems unusually active. Like a lifetime as Error was only the damn holding back the floodgates. And now that was gone. He knows he can’t die, but Error was having trouble thinking that all this blood was his own.</p><p>The waitress returns with two menus.</p><p>“Rude.” Reaper huffs. Though it's good no one can see him. Or hear him. He scoots next to Night to read off the menu. The slime- not slimeball, sticks out his arms to give himself some distance from the death lord.</p><p>“Come near me and I’ll punch you.” He huffs, though his face paints a far different picture than his tone. Sweat is beading up on his neck and he looks like he’s sticky and sat out in the sun, over heated. He slides the menu between them and reads his half out loud so Reaper can see it.</p><p>“Special menu, Saturday’s only. Buy one get one deluxe on any treats below... ... shy clams. Limp fish. Aggressive sausage. Freshly tossed salad. Long Long milk? Special juice bar? Creampie? Sweet and salty dough nuts??” He turns his chin up at the menu.</p><p>“ What kind of place is this…” Error grumbles. “Whatever just order something hot so we can get out of here already.”</p><p>“Oh, it's always <em> hot </em> .” Reaper smirks. “Served <em> right to the table </em> too. The <em> staff </em> are excellent. Though I haven’t <em> ate out </em> here before.” He flashes his boney hands like some magic trick. “No one can see me, heh. So I never got <em> serviced </em>before.”</p><p>Error glares at him, with annoyance and confusion. Why was he making all those pauses… was the asshole making a pun? … But before he can figure it out, the music suddenly stops.</p><p>Error and Night freeze, fearing they’d been discovered. Though their heads stay steady, their eyelights jump from each bar patron looking to see if they were picked out. They couldn't use their magic… but they’d been in fights before. They could fight their way out if they had too!! The two were tense, that is, until the house lights focussed on the center stage and the curtain pulled wide back.</p><p>“Ladies and Gentlemen~ put your claws, paws, and feathers together for the <em> illustrious </em> , the <em> beautiful </em> , the <em> sansational </em>~ Sans!”</p><p>Live music begins to play this time, with punk hamster leading the charge playing a saxaphone. The whole house is filled with clapping and out from the curtain comes a purple glowing skeleton in a feather boa and high heels. And that's it.</p><p>His entire ecto body is exposed, breasts jiggling. Sans high steps onto the platform, dancing to the music and does a split on stage to show the front row howlers his plump juicy plum.</p><p>“Thats it. We’re leaving.” Error slams his hands on the table and stand up. He’s about to shuffle out of the booth, but Nightmare grabs his wrist.</p><p>“Wait.” He commands. He sounds much like his old self now. “Thats Lust.”</p><p>Error shrugs. “Yeah? So?”</p><p>“So… he just joined the Star Sanses. …He must have an extraordinary amount of magic.”</p><p>Something seems to click for Error. He sits back down with a sadistic grin on his face. “We can force him to open a portal.” And then another thought cicks and he looks down at his helpless hands and stops. “How… would we even do that without magic?”</p><p>“We have to find a way to get close to him… but how. Hmm.”</p><p>                          “WHO WANTS A PIECE OF THIS PUSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS-AAAAY?!” Lust screams from the stage and the whole bar cheers~</p><p>“...this sounds like a horrible plan.” Error pales. But he sits down anyway, food was coming. They might as well grab a bite before they leave this dump.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Painful Pasts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The three awkwardly avoid staring at Lust dance around a poll, staring at the table was good. Was this real wood? Wow. Shiny. … yep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>… This was… a strip bar. And awkward as heck to be here with his co-worker and ex. Error looks over at his companions to see how they were faring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night’s breathing was intense, his face was flushed in his magic as unfortunately, his side of the booth was faced towards the stage. </span>
  <span>He had two eyes now. The whole distance perspective panoramic view thing was giving him a headache.</span>
  <span>No matter where he turned he still saw the dance from the corner of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper on the other hand was just staring directly at the Destroyer. Loving eyes staring endlessly at Geno like he was the most beautiful thing in this world. Error wanted to punch his teeth in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a while, Error remembered that their booth has a curtain. So he swings it around until it closes them off from the horrid disaster on the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Lets not get too close to that Sans.” Error says. “Even though we dont look like… well … us. He’ll definitely recognize another Sans.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare nods in agreement, almost too quickly. He deffinitely doesn't want to get anywhere close to that sex crazed deviant. Those lecherous states were making his skin crawl, if he had skin. “ I um…”  Night doesn't want to say this outloud but his trust in his allies is all he has right now.  “I don't feel… well.” He feels sweat drip down his spinal column. His legs pinch together under the table. “I have to tell you something.” He tries again to get it off his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looks over at Error across the table. Well… the new face was daunting… but it was still Error. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I… was... “ He makes a false start. “I’ve been… I mean.”  Error is staring at him struggle. Giving him his full attention. Which was normal. But it felt so … soul harrowing. Like Error was reading his deepest darkest secrets from his code. “I have a confession… about my au. HavenTale… before it became… our base.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“yeah?” Error spurs him on, listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“... I … was t-touch-” He doesn't want to say it. His soul kinda clenches at the thought of reliving that night so many years ago. The last night he had this form as the untainted Night god. Hands touching him in so many places. So deeply. Eyes staring at him. The large predatory smiles. The whistles. The laughter...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-nevermind.” He fails again. “I just, I d-don't want to stay here too long. It's bringing up some bad memories.” He wraps his arms around his sides. Holding himself in a tight hug around his middle. His ecto body was forming whether he liked it or not. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error nods his head. “Yeah. As soon as one of us gets our magic back lets port to… a neutral territory. Somewhere with lots of magic. Like… OuterTale. We’ll open portals for the rest of the team to come back. And we’ll regroup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to the bathroom!” Nightmare stands and leaves the curtain without a second glance back. Leaving Error and Reaper alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...What got into him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The air in Lustverse is an aphrodisiac of sorts. Nights been squirming for a while.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper hums. A spike of shock shifts past Error as he hears that, it explained this sudden feeling he was having. His slanted eye traces over to the left where the death god sits. Chin laying over his crossed hands, looking over at Error like there was nothing else in the room. “But now that we’re finally alone. ...Geno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. Dont call me that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...But you're him. My Geno.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Error now.” He grimaces, though when he looks down at himself it's hard to say that. It seems like the gash in his center has stopped soaking his clothes. Now it was just… normal internal bleeding like it always had been. Also… since Nightmare left, his passive ability of drawing the negativity and pain from the wound was weakening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could feel the tingle of blood loss settle over his bones again. He hated this half dead feeling. Like choking or drowning and never being able to have a single breath that wasn't wet and made his chest ache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to leave you,” Reaper says. “I thought you were dead.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error scoffs at that.  “If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>dead, you’d be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>first </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know, right </span>
  <em>
    <span>Reaper</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...” Reaper looks down at the table. “I don't expect you to forgive me… but, I’m really glad you're alive Gen-... Error.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error has a hard time talking to him. He'd rather ignore this mess like he did before. It was better when Reaper didn't know who he was. It was better when Error didn’t know too. Seeing Reaper at HavenTale headquarters was a shock… but he tried not to think about it. The last time he’s seen Reaper was more than a lifetime ago. He was a whole different person. It felt like a childhood crush. He’d gotten over it. So… what use was there in bringing up those old feelings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And no matter if Reaper’s smug face was still in his life... he just didn’t see the death god like he used to anymore. Error saw him as an annoyance now. That creep who pokes fun at him and the faults in his personality shine through where once Error had nothing to look forward to but the small puns and Reapers warm smile. His love sick youth was blinded by the Reaper. To be honest with himself, he felt a bit used. Angry, even, towards the Death God. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Here was this omnipotent being… falling in love with him just on a whim. Just because he couldn't die, and Reaper could touch him whenever he wanted. And then there was a naive and vulnerable Geno. No family. No friends. No home. Stuck on the same plateau for ages, bleeding endlessly. No hope left in his empty eye sockets until one day he met the Reaper. And instead of the final mercy of death… Reaper’s touch… did nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered their first meeting because his pre-corruption memories just recently came back when Blueberry entered his life. Funny enough, he already had someone to replace Reaper before he even knew he had someone to replace. Maybe that’s why it was so easy for him to move on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That, plus those 200 years spent waiting. Waiting. Worrying. Feeling ignored. Feeling insignificant. Feeling forgotten. Scared something happened to Reaper. Scared that maybe there was no outside. Scared his plateau was the only thing left in the universe. No news  made its way in. And Geno couldn't make his way out. He had a lot of time to think about what a fool he’d been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A lot of time with self loathing, and replaying their past interactions. </span>
  <em>
    <span>*Would Reaper have stayed if I said this? *Did I hurt his feelings by saying that? *Was he disgusted by me? *Should I have done something different? *Was I just a plaything? Thrown out when I got boring?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Error cast a hateful gaze over at the Death god. “I’m over it.” He hissed. "I'm over you."  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While error was content in letting these memories stay in the past, nightmare was finding he couldn't easily forget his past. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the bathroom, Nightmare was reawakening all sorts of traumas. He washed his face in the sink and the mirror reflected back wasn't his own face. At least, not the face he recognized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a solid minute Night thought he was staring at his brother, like the star sans had come to this world. Night was a deer in headlights, staying still to avoid being seen. Then, with a slow horror, he recognized his own face.  His real face he hasn't seen in years…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He touched the side of his face. He stuck a finger in his eye socket, he pulled at his cheeks. He smiled at himself. Then frowned.  Was this him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Really him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed cold water in his face again , trying to cool down this heat he felt. Heat. Oh. He just put that together. The monster looks down at his body. It's hidden with clothes but he can feel parts summoned where they shouldn't be. As much as he tried, he couldn't desummon them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily, he was alone in the bathroom. Though he doubted that would be for long. The crude cut-outs in the walls were an indication he shouldn't stay long. Night tried to gather himself together with a motivational pep talk to his reflection. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop this pathetic act. You’re better than this.” He exhales. “...Just stick by Error. And get home. No one… no one..will t-t...” He grits his teeth. His nerves are getting the best of him and it's irritation that he cant get out the sentence, not even to himself. “This is different. These copies can burn in hell for all I care. This isn't like HavenTale. And … Even if it is… I’ll destroy it the same way. I don't need my powers to do that. ...With enough time, I can kill any of them. They cant harm you. They can’t hurt me.” He scowled at his eerie reflection. Smooth bones and innocent face. “Fuck you.” He spat at the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With that he was out of here. Pushing his way past the doors only to knock into a monster. Night scowled at the thing on the floor. Posture straight. Don't show weakness, he reminds himself. Night grits his teeth and walks past them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were in my way.” He says confidently, returning to his table of miscreants. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. A New Foe Has Appeared!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545934">Rose</a> is an OC character by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldWriter/pseuds/LazySintastic13"> LazySintastic13 </a> please send them your love ♥♥♥!!!! They helped me re-write this chapter! </p><p>~ ~ ~ ~  ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>With that he was out of here. Pushing his way past the doors only to knock into a monster. Night would’ve scowled but the first thing that came to mind was soft. “Mmph?!” What was—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My oh my~ Aren’t you an honest cutie.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night looked up to the voice, still comprehending exactly what he bumped into, only to realize it was someone’s chest. Soft pillows. And red pink eyelights were looking down at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Startled, Nightmare backed away. Tall, he thought. Yet he kept his posture straight. Don't show weakness, he reminded himself. So he gritted his teeth to utter, as confidently as he could. “You were in my way.” But how sure was he of such a thing when heat rose to his face out of embarrassment, and he was simply doing his best to not tremble at the attention. His renewed confidence seemed to vanish into thin air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... Are you scared?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The very question seemed to pierce Nightmare’s soul, and he was unable to hold his gasp as his body shook with a jolt. Caught red-handed. Exposed bare. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He couldn’t breathe and—</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey, shhhh. Deep breaths, dear. That’s it. Just take deep breaths. There you go.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In and out. In and out. Night was able to get back to his senses. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry for scaring you. Didn’t mean to. You just looked so tense!” The stranger, a tall skeleton monster, that was similar to a Sans, maybe Red? Sharp teeth and all, but with their ectobody out like Lust. They had a beauty mark under their eye and thick eyeshadow that painted them in a rosey color. Wearing a simple dress with a black leather jacket and heels, somehow, they even had earrings—hoops lingering around where the ears should be by their skull. “Here.” They took off their jacket to wrap it around Nightmare. “Compensation for ruinin’ yer confidence earlier. Real sorry for that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, it’s … It’s fine.” Nightmare was cautious, but it’s been a long time since he received such a gesture of kindness. The cover made him feel not as exposed and vulnerable as before. But this monster still looked like a Sans. Maybe one of the star sanses recruited them? Whatever it may be, he couldn’t completely let his guard down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s crowded in here for sure, so I’ll help ya get back to yer table. Where is it?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night didn’t know if he should say, but his eyes unconsciously looked for said table. Catching the movement, Rose followed the direction and saw one other skeleton monster. Must be it then. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s all right. Just stay close to me cuz it seems like yer not used to crowd.” Nightmare dare not to flinch, even as he did follow closer to the monster. Strangely, a path seemed to be made for them to pass through. It wasn’t as suffocating as before. Who is this?</span>
  <span>Begrudgingly he had no choice but to follow behind this stranger or get swallowed by the crowds that are pushing shoulder to shoulder to get closer to the stage. He sticks close to him like a baby chick until they arrive at the table again.</span>
  <span> “Here we are~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In front of his allies, he puts on a brave face but he cant stop his knees from clacking together. Shaking like a leaf he lept back into his seat before he fell over. The new skeleton joined right next to him, bouncing his side of the booth.</span>
  <span>Error’s brow furrowed at the new, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unwanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, company brought over. He glanced to Night questioningly for answers. Reaper stiffened, answering it all instead. “This is Rose. Since he’s here, he’s probably an acquaintance of Lust. Brought him here to be recruited maybe. He’s also a mafia boss from another world and … extremely dangerous.” The reason for his reaction is simply because Rose was very powerful for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> skeleton. He could still kill them with a touch, but otherwise? With the trio’s current state, it wouldn’t even be considered a fight at all. Not that Reaper needed to say anything else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Though after hearing that, the two destroyers immediately look at this new monster as a threat. Well, one of them was hesitant about it. Considering the treatment he just got from them. Still, Rose was considered a boss monster and a friend of the Star Sanses in their eyes. That made them an instant threat. And now the enemy was here. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>If Rose caught wind of who they were… What would he do? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To think there would be more Sanses about.” The comment made the two destroyers wary and alert. “But are you all right?” Rose pointed towards Error. “Yer bleeding. I’ll go ask someone for—” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No!” Error shouted, before remembering himself. “No need.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see.” Rose hummed. “So it’s like, a part of you. Okay.” He didn’t pry further and directed his attention back on Nightmare with a gentle smile. “You can keep the jacket by the way. Suits a cutie like you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night nodded his head, ignoring his heat on his cheeks as he muttered a low “Thanks.” Maybe he truly was since the monster—Rose, didn’t even try to touch him. As if he knew he wouldn’t be comfortable with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Seeing this development, however, got Error rolling his eyes and snapping. “Go away already. Can’t you see we’re busy here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose only laughed, riling Error up since it felt like he wasn’t being treated seriously at all. He was a powerful destroyer damnit! If he had his magic back, then you’ll see who’ll be laughing now! On the hand, the effeminate and carefree voice caught Nightmare and Reaper with its charm. “Sorry sorry. It’s just that this was more interesting than being in this bar. Honestly, Lust ported me here to have fun but it’s pretty boring. If it weren’t for the fact I can’t teleport and he isn’t my ride home, I would’ve already gone. Ah,” he winked at Night. “But then we wouldn’t have met, cutie. So maybe it was worth it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being flirted on, Nightmare inwardly panicked. He was a bumbling mess when it came to these things. Even though he was supposed to hate the enemy … Nightmare could only look away meekly. It wasn’t like him to, but this was a territory he wasn’t exposed to more often than not. It was new. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error growled. “What do you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Creampuffs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sudden answer only brought confusion, making Rose snort. “I’m joking. Wishful thinking. But nothin’ really. Was just escorting my friend over here to leave you all be. The smell of heat is getting stronger in you though.” Rose tilted his to Error, “Need help?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former glitch paled at the invitation. It was currently a tempting offer considering what Reaper told them earlier about this stupid fucking world. But Rose can essentially be a spy. He had to act non conspicuously.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What were other Sanses like? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck.. he can’t remember a time when he’d seen a Sans not screaming or crying for their life. Of course, there were the idiots in Nightmares lair… but those special psychopaths were nothing like how a Sans should be. They were more tolerable anomalies that Error casted a blind eye to because of similar goals. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then… Blueberry's smiling face crossed his mind. The only normal one in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>His cute pout when Error says he has to go. The glimmer in his eyes when he talked about NTT. The adorable laugh he had when they watched Undernovela together. The sexy face he made when he came and his lil tongue reached out for a kiss. The way he snored, and nuzzled into Error’s side to use him as a pillow. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Error’s face felt a bit warm. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>know a Sans… it was just someone he didn’t really want to think of right now. His eyes darted over to Nightmare, wondering if his secret was exposed and the ex-goop had noticed the sudden burst of positivity from him. But it was his ex who caught it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve gone pink Geno.” Reaper huffed with jealousy. “So this is your type now huh? … A pretty bimbo.” Error clenched his teeth angrily so he doesn't mistakenly respond to the invisible pest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the horrible atmosphere in this Lust verse, Error’s body was fully summoned and awfully aching. It sounded like a pretty good offer to dismiss this annoying heat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fuck it!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He really didn’t care what Reaper or Nightmare thought of him. And he didn’t care about ‘cheating’ on blue. They weren’t even a couple! So sure, he’d roll the die! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This unbearable heat was making him quake in his seat anyway. ...And if doing this was the only way they could escape this wretched world and gather their magic again, then sign him the fuck up to be the guinea pig here. Because Reaper sure as hell couldn't touch any of them or be the slightest bit useful, and Nighty would become a trembling mess with his own traumatic backstory he can't tell anyone. Error practically grinded his teeth. He’s the only competent one among them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds really nice.” It doesn't take much to commit to the act. He thinks about what Blueberry says when he wants something from Error. “I think we could have a lot of fun together, if you wanna try~ So? Wanna take this outside?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose blinked at the sudden change. From being unfriendly to flirty, it was a sight that got him chuckling. Anything to pretend to be tough, huh. “Sure hun. If you think you can handle me~” He doesn’t mind playing along, but he also had the intention to help. Not once showing any sort of hostility towards them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll make you eat those words.” Error stretched his spine and got off his seat. “Bye losers.” And was just about to grab Rose and walk away with him, when Nightmare immediately grabbed his arm. Annoyed, he asked. “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night felt uncomfortable. Darting between his ally and potential … He doesn’t know what, but after being so kind to him, he didn’t really want Rose to get involved with Error of all people. So he nodded his head, emphasizing the point that this was technically a potential enemy that you’re trying to fuck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error groaned and looked to Rose. “Give us a minute. I’ll catch up with you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since it was like this, Rose simply shrugged his shoulders and walked away; as he did so, Error couldn’t help looking at their behind sashaying away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night did his best to not look and slapped Error. “Hey! We didn’t come here to screw around! Literally! … We have a job to do! Eat. Escape. Regroup! Did you forget our whole team is stuck here?” He had to remind them of their original purpose. Even though he was a bit out of it himself, he had a reputation to maintain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error shrugged his shoulders, leaning over the booth to talk back to Night. “No. But I'm in the middle of heat right now and he offered. If Reaper’s right, this is our best bet to getting magic back. If it is, I’ll use everything in my power to get us a portal back home. Two birds, one stone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t be serious!! Are you really going to just… fuck a stranger?! He could be a friend of the Stars!” Even though he wasn’t sure himself. A part of him hoped it wasn’t true. For some inexplicable reason. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error shrugged again. It never really bothered him before. Especially with Berry. “Well… even if he is, I don't get this feeling a lot. I can actually touch someone right now.” He emphasized the point by booping Night on the nose. The god of Nightmares was unamused, swatting the finger away. “This isn't about you or your group. No one knows who we are… So why not have a bit of fun? You can just sit here Nighty and wait for your food. It literally doesn't affect you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper, at this point, had heard both sides and has his own personal gripe about who Geno sleeps with. But rather than complain to his ex-lover, he felt like adding some gas to the fire from the bitter scorn of rejection earlier. “You could fight Rose.” He said. Even though he, himself, it would be moot in the end. It was better than letting Error sleep with the hoe. “Seems like he has enough magic to help you two escape.” Nevermind the fact they couldn't teleport or world hop. “You two could force him to use their magic on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error and Nightmare were brought to thinking. Night … he tugged at the jacket still on him. Personally, he didn’t really want to fight Rose at all. While Error was wondering if they could win a 3v1 fight with no magic. Neither admitted to being horrible brawlers, but they had so much more battle experience compared to others. Surely they could… win? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Error still glowered at his ex. “What are you suggesting? It's not like we could absorb their magic if they attacked.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper shrugged. “Oh… I guess I’ll trust your judgement. So be it then. Even though you can also try to take their stuff. He said Lust is the only way, but is he really?” How can you trust an enemy?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error and Night tensed. They hadn’t thought at all of using video game tactics to break out of the world. What if Rose had something that could help them. If so, then …. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Despite the nonchalance, the idea was set in stone. They were running out of time to be thinking clearly. Another hour in this place and they might both be in a deep painful heat. “Fine.” Error made the decision with clenched teeth. He had to since Nightmare hasn’t said a damn word about it. “We’ll kill him and get their stuff.The three of us can easily overpower any-” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper tutted. “I won't be fighting.” He waggled his finger at the two destroyers. “I’m just here for the souls, I won’t kill anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error growled in his throat. “Fine. Night and I are more than enough.” He looked at the ex-goop and wondered how strong his ally was. Currently, they were both handicapped without magic. In a matter of life and death, every second mattered. Any sort of fumbling would be hard to recover from. “... Well?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t a question but a threat. Error narrowed his eyes at the god. Night seemed to tremble. Maybe it was the air around here. Just like him, they were both starting to suffer from the heat. Sweat glued his back to his clothes and laboured huffs were proof that his fighting capacity would be even more hindered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll … need a weapon.” Night could only nod his head. Despite not wanting to really engage in a battle. But his leadership—no. His loyalty was being questioned. At the end of the day, Rose was an … enemy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper smirked like a gremlin and pulled out his scythe, dropping it on the table. It wobbled back and forth due to the uneven weight. Error slightly wondered if anyone else in the bar could see it now that it separated from the death god. It was amusing at least. Night fingers brushed over the handle. A reaper’s weapon… This was a powerful tool. One that could permanently erase souls from this world and open a portal to the very heavens. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It's useless without me holding it of course.” Reaper remarked. He’s already seen the glint of wonder in Nightmare’s eyes and cuts this fairytale short. “It's nothing but a giant weedwacker when anyone else wields it… but it should more than makeup for your lack of...reach.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Than-” Nightmare bit his tongue at the words crawling up his throat. He’d never thank this neutral pervert. And besides… his reputation had already been dragged through the dirt enough for one day. He’d rather not humble himself anymore. “It’s adequate.” He nodded, trying his best to harness the confidence that came from shielding himself in liquid hate these last couple centuries. He had to fight. He must! “What about you Error? How will you fight?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error shrugged his shoulders with a groan. He didn’t like saying this but Reaper was already implying it. He knew exactly how he fought. He knew how so many other Sans fought when they clawed their way past the hall of judgement from sheer will and fought with their last breath. “I’m… a judge.” Error hissed through his teeth. “I don't have to fight. I just have to get their karma to hurt them for me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error wasn’t sure what to be expecting from his allies' expressions. Confusion? Wonder? Betrayal? Amazement? ... Night wasn’t an easy book to read, but this new face made it harder to understand his micro-expressions. “Ok.” Nightmare said with a blank stare. He came out of the booth using Reaper’s scythe as a cane. Apparently, nothing more needs to be said right now. They were ready to go on with their plan. Even if there were doubts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error led the group outside. Back into the cold Snowdin air which sapped all the heat off their bones and plunged them in freezing darkness. Rose was out here, leaning on the side of the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more pretending yeah?” The tall skeleton expected this outcome. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Error gritted his teeth, and felt blood seep down his chin. It was much more obvious under good lighting by the lampposts that Error was bleeding down the middle with a nasty gash. Rose looked on, whether it was the wound or maybe the massive scythe that caught his attention, rather than running away, the tall skeleton chuckled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really dun wanna fight you cuties, but …” His eye lights seemed to gleam with excitement in contrast to his words. “You need to know what it’s like, for a rabbit to mess with a tiger~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My my, all tuckered out?” Rose took out a cigarette and a lighter for a puff. Compared to his composed self, the two acclaimed and powerful destroyers were flat on the ground. All beaten, bruised, and battered. Rendered to be panting heavily that they could barely summon any more strength to move. It was horribly and hatefully a one-sided massacre. Rose didn’t even have the intention to get serious. And the skeletons could tell that Rose went easy on them—playing with them. “Well, since we’re done, my treat~” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He reached into her breasts and took out a bag of coins. It jiggled when he lifted it up for a moment as he walked over to them. Namely, Nightmare. “Here you go, darling.” Rose placed the bag on the other’s hand. “Go get some rest and somethin’ eat. It’s essential to take care of oneself. Oh! And here.” He added his card with his phone number to boot, and winked. “In case you miss me~ Toodles~” Rose got up, his heels crunching the snow as he walked away, and shut the door of the bar behind him. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Inn Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The high heels make a click clacking sound as Rose walks away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two destroyers sit up in the snow banks and hold their injuries. Reaper floated down a bit. No longer having to chase them in the sky, he rejoined with his allies on the ground floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error held his skull in his hands. The ever flowing blood spilling from his chest, made this pitiful loss look even more dramatic. His real injuries were a few sore punches to his ribs and arms,  they would become bruises later but right now the most painful thing was the strike at his ego. He bends over with his head buried  in a snow poff, and just groans at his own failure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night doesn’t even bother getting up. The powerful ex-god just lies on his side and cries. He doesn’t want to show this pitiful version of himself to his allies. This was his fault. He can’t believe he trusted that monster for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He buries his head in the snow and shakes to withhold whimpers. How can they be this weak? Had they really relied on magic this much?? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper knew better than to say anything right now. He’d primed them up for failure after all, he just didn't expect his battle to be so one sided. He floats around the battlefield, picking up the pity change Rose had left them. One by one he picks up the gold and adds up to about 200g.  Very generous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks around at the empty Snowdin. Luckily they had avoided gathering a scene. And so their utter failure was just a secret between them and Rose. They wouldn't be going back to the bar anytime soon. Reaper looks nearby at other businesses… eyes settling on the inn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Night and Error could use a place to rest up.  ... It would help get them out the street- </span>
  <em>
    <span>vulnerable</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He grabs Error's arm and tries to pull him up to his feet. The destroyer is reluctant, shrugging him off. Too self absorbed in his defeat to see that they needed to regroup and lick their wounds somewhere no so public. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper kneels next to his love and comes down to Error’s level. He looks exactly like the Geno he had met so long ago. That sniffling cute pout and teary eyes, make him look so innocent. If he could, Reaper would wrap his arms around him and give him a tight squeeze.“Geno.” He whispers but he knows it's not Geno anymore. “Error.” He corrects himself. “You two can’t stay out here.Another monster might attack.”  Error doesn't care. He brushes Reaper off his shoulder. Reaper sucks in a breath, he has to try again. He may not know what he could do for Geno anymore, but he knew he wouldn't abandon his allies. “Come on, lets get Night out of here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to get him to move. Error casts a sideways glance at the ex-slime. The prince of darkness, the god of negativity, was curled up in a fetal position, stewing in his own negativity cloud. They were a mess. Error nods. “Yeah.” He says. He gets up on his feet one at a time and approaches Nighty. “Stand up.” He nudges the skeleton with his foot. “Before someone sees.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Reaper points to the nearby inn and weighs the pouch of gold in one hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>~~~</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No sooner than the door closes, Nightmare takes off his boot and throws them at the cabin wall. “GAAGH!H!H!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He screams to his heart's content to vent out the frustration from this pitiful loss. He takes off his other boot and it smacks against a photo frame hanging on the wall. If he had anything else he might throw it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Calm down.” Error smacks the top of his head. “We’re still alive. That's what counts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But … that goody fucking whore! They  just… ?!?Q ? They!? Just!! … They humiliated us! We had the advantage! Pinned 3 to 1 and we were wiped out!  I haven't lost a battle in over a century!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error sits down on the edge of the bed. Sharing the pitiful defeat with his ally. There wasn’t much to say to cheer him up, it was true. They lost to an average Sans. No god-like abilities. No special magic. Heck- Rose wasn’t even a Judge and they still got their asses kicked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were lucky enough that Rose took pity on them and gave them money after a battle. Usually it was the other way around. The inn was a good call … as much as he hated to use that monster’s pity money, getting a place to retreat was important too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They could lick their wounds here and sleep. But nothing will ever heal this humiliating defeat.  Error clicked his teeth again, throwing a pillow at the wall to vent just like Night. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Reaper didnt bother participating in the fight. It would be an instant KO if he even touched a living being and his principles kept him from aiding the two. He doesn't share in the same defeat, but still feels guilty that his allies got their butt whooped. He floats over and sits on the side table. “There’s showers here.” He tries to brighten the mood. “Maybe you guys can… um… clean up? Get the dirt off ya.” They don’t listen. Those two bundles of joy were busy stanking up the room with their bout of depression. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Night might have enjoyed the dark looming negativity if he were his former self. His passive ability to negate the pain and sadness, didn't very much work when he himself was feeling down in the dumps. Reaper grunted, trying to change the subject for his allies. “...Okay, I get it. He wiped the floor with you two…it hurts. We lost. But that doesn't matter. If just one of you recovers your magic, we can all go back home. - Get back to normal. You’ll feel like your old selves. We can go for an easy target. Maybe kill a shitty crossover Au? That always cheers you two up!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not helping. The two Sanses don't even spare him a look over their shoulders. They stare at the wall and bang their head against the wallpaper. Reaper sighs. Nothing he says is going to make them feel better. Maybe he should just take advantage of their despondency. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---plot bunnies. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nightmare bowed his head, feeling unsure of doing this. The pants he wore, as part of his guardian uniform was purple and had a design of a tunic that had died out last century. He starts with his belt around his shirt and undoes the fabric till it's loose enough to pull over his head. He struggles with the tight collar scraping the side of his skull. He hadn’t worn something this elaborate in years. He’d forgotten to unbutton it. Underneath his shirts, his bare bones shiver in the cold inn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...Error.” He hisses under his breath. Despite the anger, it looks like he’s about to cry. “Be gentle with… me ...okay?” He gulps. The destroyer was sat up on the bed with him, mimicking his own movements to take off his shirt. Underneath the white clothing and scarf, he could get a real good view of that gash on his chest. It made them somehow stand on equal ground. Without saying anything they both know there is something going on in their past. If they were going to do this… Night felt like he had to come clean to the destroyer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“... The night HavenTale was destroyed. Before… I became… me. “ He gulped. “ The villagers… they … didn’t like me. They thought I caused Nightmares instead of taking them away. They… They ... “ He stilled himself raising his voice with a bit of courage that sounded much too loud for the silence in the room. “They raped me.” He says. And for once in his god awful life it felt like a relief to say that. “And they tried to kill me. They crushed my skull in. They wanted our apples. So… They drugged Dream. He wouldn't wake up for a long time... he doesn't know what happened that night. But  the villagers cut our tree. They set fire to the land. They destroyed everything I cared about. So I killed them. I wasn't the one to destroy haventale... I was just there to watch it burn.” He sighs. “I’m not a destroyer. I just.. Took credit for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Error nods his head slowly. Absorbing this horrible truth. He could have guessed from the way that Night had been acting all night that things weren’t really okay with him. His jumpy-ness to every light touch had been proof enough. He supposed now was the time for him to come clean with his own secrets too. Error looked at Reaper. The death god was just hanging around. About to watch them do the nasty. He might even join them. He wanted to share this story with him too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“...I was a Sans.” Error pinched his eyes closed. “ … not just….</span>
  <em>
    <span> A sans.</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  the  um.. .</span>
  <em>
    <span>original</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Classic.” He sighs. “My world was on a genocide timeline… I fought with the human and died. But… before I fell down I tried to teleport and… accidentally wrong warped to the title screen. I was stuck. Time didn't pass. I couldn't die. I …. Was. Alone.” He sighed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked over to death who had come closer. He sat on the bed with the three of them. “Reaper tried to save my soul… but … he couldn't kill me either. Then he left. … and my timeline corrupted. The file had been deleted… but I wasn't part of the data anymore. So… I was the last survivor. I… spent so long toiling away with code, trying to get back … hating the void.  … but… I corrupted myself. And … my memory too. I only got it back recently.”  He lays a hand over the gash in his chest. “This was the fatal wound I got from the kid. …It doesn't go away.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For now, this is going to be the end. This fic is going on hiatus until I can find a co-writer or some help on it.  The UTMV is a big au and I'm not caught up on it yet. Plus I find myself demotivated to work on this project right now. Apologies. Thank you for reading so far.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>